


Invader Zim X Reader – Mind Control

by writeyouin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Comedy, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Zim X Cold/Emotionless Reader. The reader is often protecting Zim, aiding him in day-to-day life. Dib investigates, thinking that it's some kind of mind control making them do it. What Dib discovers terrifies him.





	Invader Zim X Reader – Mind Control

Zim glowered as he walked down the street away from the Skool where he’d started his mission years ago; not much had changed since then. He was still on the miserable planet which deserved to be conquered, everywhere he looked ignorant, filthy, disgusting, flesh-pustules roamed, going about their pathetic lives, and just a short way ahead of him, lay the very thing that had stood in his way since day one; Dib. Dib spotted Zim wearing a bush costume, which had large binoculars sticking out that defied the very semblance of stealth.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, ZIM?” Dib screamed, drawing people’s attention from across the street. “ARE YOU WATCHING TO SEE HOW I’M GOING TO EXPOSE YOU?”

‘ _How did he see through my superior technology?_ ’ Zim asked himself. He stepped out of the bush costume to confront Dib, “WHAT DO YOU WANT DIB? I WAS MERELY… WATCHING THE BIRDS.”

“THERE AREN’T ANY BIRDS HERE ZIM!”

Zim looked around. “What about that one?” He pointed to a rather dumb looking pigeon that was pecking at a sewer grate just behind Dib.

Dib sighed, “FINE! THERE IS ONE BIRD BUT WE BOTH NO THAT’S NOT WHY YOU’RE HERE. SO TELL ME ZIM, WHAT’S YOUR EVIL PLAN? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE OVER THE SKOOL? WHAT ABOUT WITHHOLDING THE FLOW OF MEDICINE? INFILTRATING THE WHITE HOUSE TO PLACE CAMERAS IN ALL THE WORLD MEETINGS?”

Zim jotted the ideas down on a notepad, saving them for later use. “Take. Over. Whitehouse,” he said as he wrote each word.

“WHAT ARE YOU WRITING ZIM? IS IT ALIEN CODE? BECAUSE IF IT IS, I WILL CRACK IT!”

By now, a large crowd had gathered, though this wasn’t unusual for the pair. Dib smiled victoriously as if he’d planned the entire thing which honestly, he had. Then again, he’d planned for most eventualities, even the stranger ones after first meeting Zim all those years ago; the room with the moose had taught him to prepare for anything Zim might throw his way.

“What are you smiling at fool boy? You have nothing. NOTHING!”

“That’s where you’re wrong Zim, I have a crowd.” Dib turned to face the unwitting audience, “Good people of Earth, right there,” he pointed to Zim who watched on cautiously, “is an ALIEN. DO NOT FEAR FOR I SHALL EXPOSE HIM!”

Zim smiled calmly, “We’ve been through this Dib, it’s a skin condition.”

The crowd murmured, and one man threw a paper cup at Dib’s head, “Who picks on a kid with a skin condition? What’s wrong with you?”

Dib held out his arms in defence, “No, it’s not a skin condition and I can prove it, I can make him reveal his true form.”

Dib whipped round dramatically, pulling a water gun from his jacket, Zim recoiled, covering his face and preparing for the burning sensation which was to follow as Dib fired. The crowd gasped, and Zim waited but there was no burning. He opened his eyes an inch, peeking up at the figure in front of him. You stood, unbothered by the water that dripped off you.

“(Y/N)!” Dib shrieked, recognising you as one of Zim’s neighbours in the small cul-de-sac. “What are you doing? Why are you defending him?”

You shrugged.

“Hey,” a woman with a baby cried from the crowd, “he just soaked that kid!”

“GET HIM!” A man screeched.

Dib screamed, throwing down the water gun and running down the street, chased by a mob of angry adults. Normally, Zim would have found amusement in such a failure. However, his attentions were turned on you as you wrung some of the water out of your clothes. He rubbed his chin, humming thoughtfully.

“GIR ANALYSIS!” He hollered.

The small green dog rocketed in from wherever he’d previously been hiding, saluting when he came to a stop, “Sir, yes sir.” He glanced at you, reading the screen of his robotic visor, “I like potatoes.”

Zim raised an eyebrow, slapping his forehead when Gir started rolling around on the floor, squealing a nonsensical song about potatoes.

“GIR FOCUS!” He stopped to eye you up as you watched the odd pair, saying nothing but smiling all the same. “YOU SEE NOTHING!”

He grabbed onto Gir’s back and the pair rocketed off into the direction of the cul-de-sac.

* * *

Safe in his lair and out of the uncomfortable human disguise, Zim used the city’s security cameras to replay footage of the confrontation with Dib. You had not only stood in front of Zim, you had run and dived in front of him. Zim came up with every possible theory he could that would explain such behaviour and after hours of observation, he had his conclusion. He chuckled menacingly, quickly becoming hysterical at the very thought that you, a weak-willed, smelly, repugnant human had recognised the sheer brilliant magnificence of the superior Irken species. It was clear to him that you were to become the first of what would be many human slaves.

As Zim planned the many ways he could use such a slave to his advantage, ignoring many unhelpful suggestions from Gir, Dib was also replaying the same scene from memory, wondering exactly how Zim had mastered mind control without him knowing about it. If he was to figure it out, he would need more analysis.

“I will rescue you (Y/N),” Dib declared aloud, standing proudly on his bed. “Zim better be prepared because I will undo his mind control. YOU HEAR THAT ZIM! I WILL UNDO YOUR MIND CONTROL!”

Gaz banged loudly on her bedroom wall which connected to Dib’s, “Shut up Dib, I’m on the final level of Monster Hunter and if you ruin this for me I’ll kill you.”

Dib grumbled, settling down so as not to anger Gaz further. He grabbed his laptop from its place on the desk and sat down to work, planning multitudes of strategies that would get him close enough to you to figure out and further end the mind control.

Over the following weeks, Dib stalked you while Zim in turn, remained glued to your side, using you to his advantage as a protector. If anyone got too close for Zim’s liking, he would place you between him and the other person, claiming that you were there to serve his needs and destroy the other human. You didn’t argue, all you had to do was stand and say nothing for other people to go away; that was good enough for Zim. Dib observed how you would respond to each of Zim’s commands, taking notes to analyse further and becoming frustrated when he found no pattern or algorithm that a mind-control program could function on. Eventually, he decided that he would have to get closer than ever before to detect what kind of evil device Zim was using on you.

Dib glared at Zim who was holding out his arms, so you could place your raincoat on him, “Just you wait (Y/N), I’ll free you soon, I promise.”

That evening, Dib gathered his most accurate detection systems and lugged them to your house. He set up an array of high-tech satellites outside your living room window, where you sat writing in a thick journal.

Zim’s crazed mumblings from around the corner drew his attention, “Come quickly Gir, we have to observe the putrid slave creature to see if it will be suitable for our plans.”

Dib jumped out at Zim, “SO YOU ARE CONTROLLING (Y/N)! TELL ME ZIM, HOW DID YOU DO IT?”

“DIB?!” Zim exclaimed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SLAVE!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT. IS IT A MICROCHIP? NEURON CONTROL? BRAIN WASHING? HOW ARE YOU CONTROLLING (Y/N)?”

“FOOLISH FOOL. I’m not controlling (Y/N). I mean, I would but I don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?” Dib glowered.

“(S)he clearly recognised the superiority of the Irken species,” Zim gloated. “I don’t have to control (Y/N), (s)he’s loyal to me. So, you can go home now Dib,” he shooed him away. “We won’t be needing you tonight or ever again. GIR ATTACK!”

Gir stared at the ground, “Aww, but I don’t wanna.”

“Now Gir. Do it for… Do it to protect our new ugh… friend.”

Gir perked up, “Okie-dokie.”

He opened his head panel, revealing a blaster and firing a few quick shots which Dib flipped to avoid. Zim growled and joined in the fight, using his backpack’s stilts to give him superior height. While he used two of the metal legs to walk, the other two stabbed continuously at Dib who dodged, getting further away from the house.

“First scan complete,” the robotic voice of Dib’s scanner announced.

Dib pressed a button on his watch, speaking into it, “Computer, send results.”

The watch pinged, notifying Dib that the file transfer was complete. Zim hurled Dib to the ground, diving another claw in to finish the job. Dib struggled to hold the claw, reading his watch as he did so, determined to find out why you were acting so loyal to Zim, though he still hadn’t ruled out mind-control. His eyes widened in shock as he realised the scanner had copied pages from your diary.

He rolled out from under Zim, crouching to recover his breath, “This… this is impossible. There’s just no way.”

Zim tilted his head, “What are you babbling about, fool-boy?”

“No… (Y/N) does not have a crush on you, I don’t care what the scan says.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Zim, “I’LL BE BACK ZIM. I WILL BE BACK!”

Zim sneered as Dib ran off, not bothering to chase him down when he had much more pressing matters to attend, “Come Gir. Back to the lab, I need to know much more about this Earth term, crush and all it entails.”


End file.
